Pijamada Con Alice
by JulietaCullen99
Summary: Alice y Bella en una pijamada... un intruso inesperado...  -Te reto a subir al cuarto de Edward y robarle un Beso- dijo Alice. Todos Humanos.
1. capitulo 1

**La historia no me pertenece… es de mi adorada SM …. Pero la trama es miaaa**

**Espero sea de su agrado… ATT:JuelitaCullen…**

**PD: Edward Te Amo.**

Pijamada Con Alice.!

Bella:

Hoy iba a dormir en casa de mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen, lo cual era genial ya que adoraba a su familia pero solo habia un incombeniente, Su Hermano Edward, mi amor platonico, he estado enamorada de el desde 3ero de primaria, y no me habia animado a decircelo, lo que a Alice le parecia una estupides , ya que según ella Edward estaba de babas por mi.

Ya Eran Las 4:00PM y Alice paso por mi en el Volvo de Edward y eso casi me ocasiona un paro cardiaco.

-Hola- dije, en lo que entre al carro senti el aroma a Edward y Suspire.

- Cre que fue buena idea venirte a buscar en el Volvo- Dijo Alice-Tenias que aver visto tu cara- y rio.

-Casi me ocasinas un paro cardiaco cunado pense que habias mandado a Edward por mi.

-Tranquila- dijo entre risas- Edward y Emmet fueron a Port Angel's a ver un partido de Baseball con unos amigos de Emmet.

-Ah ok-dije.

-Pero ten por seguro que si hubiese estado Edward en la casa , lo hubiera mandado a buscarte.

Le puse Mala Cara.

-Lo de Utds es ridiculo- dijo con Voz De Aburrimiento- Edward te ama se le nota, y tu lo amas es mas que obvio.

Me ruborize enseguida.

-El no se anima decirtelo por que piensa que tu no gustas de el- dijo, eso seria imposible pense.-y tu por que eres una estupida ya que te lo he dicho mil veces y lo seguire diciendo, EDWARD TE AMA-me grito.

El camino a la casa Cullen siguio entre reproches de Alice sobre el tema de mi amor hacia Edward y mi poca decisión a decircelo.

Cuando llegamos Esme nos recibio , y nos dijo que la mamá de Rosalie y Jasper, La Señora Hale, la habia invitado a Dormir en su casa ya que los chicos y su esposo estan en L.A … Que Carlisle tenia Guardia toda la noche y que Emmet y Edward se iban a quedar en Port Angel's.

Cuando Esme salio de la casa Alice corrio Dando saltitos hasta en centro de la sala y grito:

-Noche de amigassss! Sin Hermanos Fastidiosos , ni padress dando ordenes!

- Sii Yupi- dije con voz de aburrimiento.

-Bella no seas aguafiestas! Ya veras que la vamos a pasar en grande- dijo y vio el relog.

En eso Alice corrio arriba y bajo con un Cubre- camas de Bob Esponja y su camisa de Bob puesta… Lanzo el cubre- Camas Al piso y rodo el mueble y la mesita que estan enfrente del televisor… definitivamente yo no se este pequeño duende tiene tanta fuerza… luego extendio el cubre camas y fue corriendo a la cosina , cuando regreso tenia dos vasos de jugo de naranja en la mano me tendio una y en cuanto lo tome … se lanzo en el piso y prendio el televisor…

-Pero antes de la diversion- Dijo con una gran sonrisa- Veremos BoB Esponjaaaa!

Alice tenia una Extraña Obsecion con Bob… Tenia todo sbre el…. Camisa, zapatos, Ipod, sabanas, cubre cama, todoooo!

Despues de ver Bob Esponja Alice se levanto del suelo y me dijo.

-Vamos a Escuchar musica.

Camino hacia el equipo de sonido que estaba al al lado del enorme piano de cola de Edward… y coloco el disco de Avril Lavigne , la primera cancion era Girlfriend, Alice comenzo a brincar y yo la segui Cantabamos la cancion a tdo volumen … por un momento eramos solamente Mi mejor amiga y yo… hasta que sono la puerta.

-Debe ser Esme – dijo Alice- que vendra a buscar.

Pero cuando se habrio, para mi pesar pudimos observar que no era Esme .


	2. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes no son miiosss J son de Meyer, pero la trama es toda mia!**

Capitulo 2:

Cuando Alice abrio la puerta, para mi pesar, pudimos notar que no era Esme.

-Que haces aquii- chillo Alice.

-te recuerdo que vivo aquí- le dijo el chico de ojos verdes y despeinado cabello cobrizo.- Hola Bell´s – dijo con tono cortes.

-Hoo-laa –Dije en tartamudeando.

-Pero pense que se iban a quedar en Port Angel´s! Y donde esta Emmet?- Dijo con tono de estrés.

-Si eso era el plan hasta que Rose, llamo a Emmet y le dijo que lo nesecitaba y que tenia que ir a L.A – Dijo- y me dejo botado en Port Angel´s.

-AHSS! Te odio eres un fastidiosoooo-dijo Alice.

- Sabes que me adoras- dijo Edward.

Alice le saco la lengua.

-bueno yo voy a estar en mi cuarto- dijo Edward.

-Bueno pero no bajes mucho porque vamos a estar en la sala toda la noche…-dijo Alice- amenos que quieras decirle algo en particular a alguien en particular- dijo con voz picara.

-Callate Alice- dijo edward y rodo los ojos.

Subio las escaleras y entro a su cuarto.

-Alice – dije haciendo puchero- lo que me faltaba.

-Hay bella no seas estupida- me dijo-el te ama!.

-Vamos a Jugar – dijo.

En ese momento subio corriendo a su cuarto y busco el juego de Twister Qe se conecta al DVD y nos pusimos jugar me cai muchas veces y Alice siempre ganaba … despues jugamos solo entre chicas … que es un juego de retos… a mi me toco comerme un huevo crudo , llamar a un compañero del Colegio y contarle un cuanto infantil… Alice eligio que llamara a Mike… Despues buscamos el coholchon de su cama y nos lanzamos por las escaleras Alice salio volando y callo entera en el piso… despues subimos y nos pusimos las pijamas, mi pijama era un mono como el shork de patricio y la camisa era la carita de Patricio … y la de Alice era de Bob. Luego fuimos a hacer unos waflets pero comenzamos a hacer una guerra de masa. Cuando terminamos Alice fue a llevarle la comida A Edward ya que yo no queria que el bajara…

Vimos peliculas, escuchamos musica, bailamos , hablamos de la gente del colegio y otras se hicieron las 3:00 Am.

-Y Ahora que hacemos?- le pregunte a Alice.

-Emm yaseeee- Gritoo-Vamos a hacernos Retos.

-Vale- dije.-pero yo comienzo!

-Ok.

-Te reto aque llames al telefono de Jasper y le digas … Jasper te amoo y quiero que lo sepas y aunque tu no me quieras yo te seguire queriendo siempre- dije y me rei maleficamente.

-Bella…-comenzo Alice.

-nose! Lo vas a hacer y punto-la interrumpi.

-Bien pero esta me la vas a pagar y muy caro isabella.

Alice tomo el telefono y yo marque el numero ya que Jass era mi mejor amigo, y el amor de Alice…

-Hola Jazz- dijo Alice- Es Alice, quiero que sepas que te amo y que a pesar que de tu no me quieras siempre te seguire amando.- y colgo.

Enseguida apago el telefono.

Me rei como una loca de manicomio … me tire en el piso y comenze a rodar por hay ya no aguantaba mas.

-Bien pero ahora es la hora de mi venganza .-dijo- te reto a que subas al cuarto de Edward y le robes un beso.

-Que? Aliceee…- dije

-no me importa nada- dijo- yo cumpli con mi reto ahora te toca cumplir a ti.!

Ella tenia razon era lo justo ella cumplio con su reto ahora me tocaba a mi.

-Te odio – dije- lo sabes cierto?.

-Sube , Sube- dijo Alice.

Subi por las escaleras hasta el cuarto de Edward pense en tocar pero Alice grito.

-No toques que seguro esta dormido!.

Jemi esto seria muy malo.

Abri la puerta con cuidado y la cerre, la luz estaba apagada y el estaba en su cama totalmente cubierto por la sabana… pense en bajar y simplemente decir que lo habia besado peroo.. al diablo con las escusas queria besarlo.

Le toque el hombro y el se movio pero no desperto entonces lo sacudi y el se levanto cuando se volteo hacia mi dijo:

-Bella- dijo, con su voz de terciopelo- Que sucede?

Y entonces lo Bese.

**Edward:**

Estaba dormido cuando senti que me movieron el hombro pense que era Alice asi que no le hice caso…hasta que me sacurieron de lados entonces me levante.

Lo primero que vi fue a mi Angel … Mi Bella… aunque ella no supiera que era mia… lo era… entonces note angustia en su cara y me preocupe…

-Bella- dije con una patetica voz de dormido- Que Sucede?

Y Entonces me beso .

Tdo fue tan Bello en un momento pense que estaba soñando pero cuando senti sus labios sobre los mios me di cuanta de que era real… Bella el amor de mi vida me estaba besando… La Amaba tanto o mas que a mi propia Vida… ella eraunica especial … siempre habia soñado con besarla y ahora mi sueño se estaba cumpliendo.

**Bella:**

Cuando lo bese miles de emociones llegaron a mi … era especial el mejor mamento de mi vida… tener sus labios sobre los mios era algo que no cambiaria por nada… su lengua pidio permiso para entrar en mi boca y yo sin pensarlo dos veces se lo consedi… despues de unos segundos nos tubimos que separar para tener aire pero nuestras frentes quedaron unidas…

-Teamo- dije sin pensarlo.

-Teamo-me respondio.

En eso se abrio la puerta.

-Porfin! – grito Alice- El Par mas grande de Estupidos decio expresar sus sentimientos.

-Alice- dijo edward- Estas loca hermanita.

- Demaciado- dije.

- pero ambos me aman y los saben! – nos dijo.

Despues Edward bajo con nosotras y hablamos todo el resto de la noche… no dormimos nada… yo era la chica mas feliz del mundo ya que porfin Edward y yo eramos novios… Carlisle llego de su guardia a las 6:00Am .

-Chicos- saludo- despiertos tan temprano?

- Hola papa- saludo Edward.

-Carlisle- dije .

-Papiii! – Grito Alice y fue corriendo a abrazarlo- no dormimos nada… y Edward y Bella son Novios.

Yo me sonroje.

-Porfin-dijo Carlisle.- Estoy muy feliz por utds.

-Gracias- dijimos los dos.

Ese mismo dia … Charlie me recojio en casa de Los Cullen en lo que llegue a casa me fui a mi cuarto a dormir.

_Lunes llegando al colegio…_

-Bella- se quejo Alice- no quiero ver a Japer.

-Tranquila Alice- le dije- Jazz te ama.

En eso Jasper corrio hacia nosotras y miro a Alice y Enfrente de mi le dijo…

-Yo he estado enamorado de Ti Alice Cullen, desde que te conozco…!

Alice no dijo nada solo se le lanzo ensima y lo beso.

Despues edward llego al colegio y Me BESO!... Bueno llego al colegio y cuando se entero de que Alice y Jasper eran novios Los felicito, no antes de amenasar a Jass diciendole que si lastimaba a su hermanita… pobre de el.

y Ahora todo somos felices … menos Esme cuando entro a la cosina y vio el desatre de masa de Waflets que Alice y yo habiamos Hecho.

Fin.


End file.
